gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Arlette Almage
is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis novel and ONA. She also appears in the MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden manga. Personality & Character Skills & Abilities Arlette enjoyed handling machinery at a young age, and thus developed skills as a mechanic as studied MS maintenance at the Flanagan Institute. These skills were noted by Char Aznable, who had been impressed by her high test marks. History Arlette had been mobile suit mechanic since a young child, often working with Char Aznable's mobile suits. Arlette was raised in the Flanagan Institute, where she was subjected to inhumane experimentation alongside other children. As a suspected Newtype, she spent many years being tested for her abilities. However, she was unable to meet the institute's expectations, and could her results were only on par with ordinary pilots, and following subsequent unfavorable test results, she became a candidate for disposal. However, at the same time Lalah Sune and Char had been visiting the Flanagan Institute, Char took note of her exceptional engineering skills, and offered her a chance to become his mobile suit mechanic. She later was assigned to the Maharaja Khan Memorial Research Institute, to help develop MS, where she met Danton Hyleg, a test pilot. After the end of the Second Neo Zeon War, she hid her identity and moved to Side 6 with Danton Hyleg. However, when Mehmet Merca of the Earth Federation "Mastema" forces asks of her to join him in investigating Axis, following the events of Laplace's Box, she accepts, wanting to find out what had happened to Char, who disappeared following "Axis Shock" at the end of the Second Neo Zeon War. Relationships ;Danton Hyleg Arlette met Danton when the two were assigned to develop and test MS at the Maharaja Khan Memorial Research Institute at Side 6. The two would eventually follow each other, through various Zeon movements. Following the end of the Second Neo Zeon War the two moved back to Side 6, and lived quiet lives together, running a dry cleaning business. Arlette looks up to Danton as a father figure. ;Char Aznable To Arlette, Char is both an idol and a substitute father, who had given her hope after her days living and being experimented upon in the Flanagan Institute. Gallery Arlette Novel Character Sheet.jpg|Novel Character Sheet Arlette Almage (ONA).png|ONA character sheet Young Arlette Almage manga.jpg|Young Arlette Amage as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW V3 004.jpg MSV-R_The_Return_of_Johnny_Ridden_-_Arlette_Almage.jpg|''MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden'' - Arlette preparing Char's custom Dijeh. Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0140.jpg|Arlette Amage as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW V3 215.jpg Gundam Twilight Axis RAW V3 216.jpg Gundam Twilight Axis RAW V3 220.jpg Gundam Twilight Axis RAW V3 222.jpg Gundam Twilight Axis RAW V3 228.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 02.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 03.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 04.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 06.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 07.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 08.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 09.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 10.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 11.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 12.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 13.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 14.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 15.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 16.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 20.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 26.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 27.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 28.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 30.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 31.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 32.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 33.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 34.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 35.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 36.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 37.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 38.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 39.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Arlette Armage 40.jpg External links *http://g-twilight-axis.net/top.html#character